La lunga notte di Azkaban: Lucius
by GwendolenBracknell
Summary: Aveva annullato se stesso per donarsi completamente ad una causa non sua, solo per la stima che aveva nei confronti del proprio Padrone. E ora, dopo tanto tempo, si rendeva conto dell’errore commesso. -One-shot ambientata tra il quinto ed il sesto libro-


Disclaimer: Lucius Malfoy non è, purtroppo, un personaggio di mia invenzione. Vorrei tanto essere io il genio che ha creato lui e tutta la saga di Harry Potter ma, per sfortuna mia e del mio conto in banca, non sono JK Rowling.

_Ambientata tra il quinto ed il sesto libro. I pensieri di Lucius rinchiuso ad Azkaban. _

Lucius

La lunga notte di Azkaban

Il freddo quella sera era terribile, ti entrava dentro, ti congelava l'anima.

Non che la sua fosse particolarmente calda.

Quante volte si era sentito dire che non l'aveva nemmeno, un'anima?

Provò a contarle, ma non ci riusciva, ad un certo punto si perdeva.

Si perdeva…

Come poteva perdersi ulteriormente?

Lui si era già perso tanto, tanto tempo prima.

Era accaduta quella sera che aveva detto sì, che aveva accettato quella vita, aveva dato tutto in cambio di…in cambio di cosa?

Gloria, gli era stato detto. Giustizia. Libertà. Potere.

Tutte parole inutili: aveva cinquantadue anni e nulla per cui valesse la pena vivere.

In effetti, non poteva dire che la sua fosse una vita, questo no.

Rinchiuso in un carcere gelido, sporco, puzzolente, che ti annullava.

E la sua famiglia, dov'era la sua famiglia? Dov'erano le persone che avrebbero dovuto stargli accanto?

Non le aveva più viste da quando era stato rinchiuso lì.

Sua moglie, la sua moglie adorata, che tante volte gli aveva chiesto di cambiar vita, perché lo amava tanto che non avrebbe potuto perderlo, non si era mai presentata.

Era sempre stata troppo _impegnata_, evidentemente. Impegnata a far cosa, poi?

Cosa faceva Narcissa Black nella sua vita? Niente, si crogiolava nel denaro.

Stupida donna. Probabilmente già aveva trovato un amante, bello, ricco e facoltoso, che le occupava le giornate.

E il figlio? Sì, quello poi…un povero sbruffoncello perdente.

Non aveva preso nulla da lui, nonostante tutti affermassero il contrario.

Era pieno di sé senza una valida ragione, e non era capace di farsi valere, se non era accompagnato da quei due decerebrati dei figli di Tiger e Goyle.

Neanche lui era mai andato a trovarlo; ma forse era stato meglio così.

Non voleva vederli, non voleva farsi vedere in quello stato, non avrebbe sopportato di umiliarsi davanti alla sua stessa famiglia, o di dover sentire le stupidaggini di quei due. Forse quello era l'unico motivo per cui era, in un qualche modo nemmeno per lui tanto comprensibile, _felice _di stare ad Azkaban.

Non doveva sentire la voce petulante e piagnucolosa della moglie, né tanto meno quella strascicata e sempre annoiata del figlio.

Evviva l'amore paterno, eh?

Li avrebbe volentieri fatti fuori, entrambi.

Che diritto avevano _loro _di vivere liberamente? Non erano forse meschini e bastardi come lui?

Ma LUI era quello pericoloso.

Peccato che ora non facesse paura più a nessuno.  
E certo, perché adesso c'era il "poppante eroe" a salvare tutti.

E cos'era lui in confronto a quel bambinetto saccente?

Nulla, il nulla più assoluto.

Nessuno deve aver paura, finché c'è il Prescelto in circolazione!

Nessuno deve tremare!

Nessuno deve abbassarsi al Signore Oscuro per timore di essere ucciso!

Non accadrà, perché Potty Potter verrà prontamente in vostro soccorso.

E lui stava chiuso ad Azkaban.

Uno stupido sedicenne, certamente con non più neuroni di quanti ne avesse suo figlio Draco, era l'eroe del momento, con centinaia di prime pagine di giornale dedicate a lui mentre LUCIUS MALFOY viveva imprigionato in una lurida cella, senza un letto, senza servizi igienici, senza nulla di anche solo lontanamente utile alla sopravvivenza umana, dimenticato da tutti coloro che un tempo l'avevano temuto e ammirato.

In effetti se lo aspettava. Sapeva che sarebbe finita così, più o meno.

Ma una cosa non l'avrebbe mai immaginata.  
Il suo Signore non voleva aiutarlo.

Lo aveva abbandonato a se stesso.

Aveva lasciato solo quello che era stato il suo seguace più fedele, più leale, più servizievole; sempre pronto a tutto, sempre lì ad aiutarlo, anche quando lo si credeva spacciato.

E questo per un singolo fallimento. In vent'anni UN SOLO, UNICO fallimento l'aveva portato ad essere destinato all'oblio.

Lucius cominciava a chiedersi per cosa avesse combattuto.

Ne era valsa la pena?

Decisamente no.

Aveva annullato se stesso per donarsi completamente ad una causa non sua, solo per la stima che aveva nei confronti del proprio Padrone.

E ora, dopo tanto tempo, si rendeva conto dell'errore commesso.

Aveva detto quel sì, e non avrebbe dovuto.

Ma perché l'aveva fatto?

Perché era stato _costretto_.

Perché tutti i suoi coetanei purosangue degni di tal titolo lo stavano facendo.

Perché lui voleva farlo.

Già, era inutile dare la colpa a qualcun altro.

Aveva deciso da solo di farlo, e ne era stato entusiasta.

Perché, in verità, quella non era solo la causa del suo Signore.

Era la SUA.

Forse, allora, non era così diverso da suo figlio.

O, più probabilmente, suo figlio non era così diverso da lui.

_Non compiere il mio stesso errore, Draco. Non farlo._

Non poteva sapere che era troppo tardi.

* * *

Eccomi di nuovo qui, a postare una storia risalente al 2005. Di questa one-shot ci sono ben quattro versioni, spero non mi venga voglia di rivederla di nuovo e tirarne fuori una quinta. Ovviamente, questi sono i pensieri di Lucius ad Azkaban, tra il quinto ed il sesto libro. Non tutto quello che è scritto è da prendere come oro colato: non ho mai pensato né mai penserò che Lucius possa odiare Draco o Narcissa. Posso però comprendere che si sia scagliato contro di loro, contro l'Oscuro Signore, così come contro Harry in una notte di solitudine e disperazione ad Azkaban.

La storia è nata da un sogno fatto nel febbraio del 2005; un sogno che vedeva, in maniera molto confusa, Lucius Malfoy rinchiuso ad Azkaban ad inveire contro il mondo intero. Ho deciso di ricavarne questa one-shot un po' flusso di coscienza –ma non troppo. Spero che vi piaccia!

Anche questa storia potete trovarla pubblicata, in versioni un pizzico diverse, sotto altri nick. Niente paura, sono sempre io, solo che ho la mania di cambiare identità. Per essere sicuri, potete controllare l'url del blog, l'ho inserito in tutte le pagine dedicate all'autore di tutti gli archivi in cui posto, ed è sempre lo stesso.

Le recensioni fanno sempre piacere, ricordatelo. Un bacione

Gwendolen.


End file.
